Padfoot's Resurrection
by Siriharrytroll
Summary: This was a trollfic for a contest on a forum. Here was the original summary: 'Harry Potter meets Ed Elric Fullmetal Alchemist to revive Sirius Black. Harry ends up pregnant with Sirius after Sirius is quickly revived. R&R'


Harry Potter walked down the street and looked at the paper in his hand. He looked up and saw what he was looking for- a plot of land that looked like a house had been burned down on it. A short blond-haired boy walked towards him.

"Are you... Mr. Elric?" said Harry, shakily.

"Ed, please. And yes. Now are you sure you want to do this? It could be... dangerous."

"I'll take any risk."

The two walked around to the back of the plot where there was an odd circle drawn in red.

"Now, we need this... I knew I saved it for a reason." Ed walked around to an area behind a tree and began to dig. After a few minutes, he pulled out a small urn.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"My mother's remains. We tried to revive her years ago... and failed."

Ed took the urn and poured it onto the centre of the circle. Harry realized that the circle was drawn in blood.

"Might I ask whose blood this circle is drawn from?" asked Harry, with a quiver in his voice.

"It's from a Homunculus… a creature who has been half-revived to life. Ok, now we need an item of clothing from the person to be revived."

Harry opened his backpack and retrieved Sirius's shirt. A tear flowed down his cheek. Ed quickly grabbed a small cup and caught the tear as it fell off of his cheek.

"Good, that was the next thing- a tear of a mourner. Now we need some hair or skin or something like that from a close friend of the deceased."

"Will a feather do... if the friend was a Hippogryff?"  
"I'm sure. Although, since Hippogryffs have a smaller life expectancy, it might cause complications in the amount of time he can live…"  
"That's ok. I just want to see my godfather again!"

He handed over Buckbeak's feather.

"Now this next thing may be difficult… the blood of a relative."

"Well, I don't usually tell people this… but the woman who died when I was little, Lily Evans… she isn't my mother. In fact… I don't have a mother. I was born of two fathers. Sirius told me that the happiest day of his life was when he learned that James was pregnant with me. So I'm his son. Is that good enough?"

"I think so. I've never tried to revive someone who… well, never mind."

Ed took out a knife and handed it to Harry. Harry sliced the knife across his palm and let the blood drip onto the pile in the centre of the circle.

"Now, one last thing… the blood of 11 virgin boys. I told you about this in advance- have you gotten it?" asked Ed.

"Yes, although it took quite a bit of persuasion"

He poured the blood onto the circle and Ed clapped his hands to the circle. The ingredients melded themselves together, and a familiar figure stepped out of the circle.

"SIRIUS!" Harry shouted.

"Oh, Harr- Oh my god… uhh…" Sirius began to contort in pain, and his fingertips began to decompose.

"No!" Shouted Ed. "One of the boys must have not actually been a virgin! I think I have an idea… Harry- you're a virgin, right?"

"Y-yes, I am" stuttered Harry.

"Since you were born of a pregnant man, you must have the male pregnancy gene! You can reincarnate Sirius if you let him impregnate you! But this would only work if you are really a virgin. If not, both of you will die."

"I really am a virgin. I will do anything to rebirth my godfather!"

As Sirius continued to squirm in pain, Harry unrobed both of them. He began to stroke Sirius's manhood and just as beads of precum started coming out, Harry positioned his bottom on Sirius's erect pink elephant. Sirius spewed his load into his godson, and he disappeared inside of it.

"It worked!" shouted Ed. "9 months from now, he will be reborn as a baby. You will have to nurture and care for him until he reaches an age when he can care for himself… but he will keep all of his memories. He will get to live a second life."

"I can do this. Thank you for everything."

Harry apparated back to Hogwarts, thinking of the future. It would be a terrible burden to bear, but he could do it. He would have his godfather back for good. It was worth it.


End file.
